


"Did I Ever Stand a Chance?"

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Feelings, M/M, Murder, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anti wants closure that Dark can't provide.





	"Did I Ever Stand a Chance?"

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first fic I've ever written, just the first I've ever posted. I'm really proud of this one for some reason, despite how short it is.

“Wake up!” A shrill voice shouted. A blast of ice-cold water startles Dark awake.

He coughs, trying to stand up, but finding himself unable to do so. His wrists and ankles are bound to a metal chair with tight plastic ties.

“Mornin’ darlin’.” An Irish lull voiced from in front of him.

Dark opens his eyes, blinking out his dampened fringe falling into his face. “Really, Anti?” He can't see his kidnapper, but he knows who it is. There's only one person in the world with such a beautiful voice.

Anti steps into his few, a look of distaste twisting his features. "You knew this was going to happen."

Dark sharply inhales at the sight of Anti; the white light from directly above illuminated his neon green hair, and reflects on his predatory eyes. He has never looked prettier.

“You knew you couldn’t escape.” Anti finishes, tone filled with disgust.

Dark meets his gaze, blinking in the harsh light. “Did I ever stand a chance?” He asks wryly, finding his anger to be melting away and replaced with something he couldn’t quite understand.

Apparently his confusion towards his own emotions was evident to Anti, who says, “You’re feeling guilt, Dark.”

“You didn’t answer my question,” Dark quips, internally wondering why he feels guilt, if that is what he really feels.

_Was it something he did?_

“Fair,” Anti concedes, grinning a little. “But that’s the sad thing. You did stand a chance, once.”

Dark perks up, his interest renewed. “Once?”

Anti nods. “Before you gave yourself a reason to feel remorse, as you do now.”

“Enough riddles, Anti.”

“This isn’t supposed to be a riddle, you idiot.” Anti drops the faux-happiness in favor of exasperation, and something… deeper. Almost as if he’s… in pain.

_Why would Anti feel pain?_

Anti takes a deep breath, pressing his index fingers to his temples and rubbing gently. “Think back, before we separated. Can you recall anything you did that would upset me?”

Dark does as he’s told, and thinks to when he and Anti were together. When they were business partners, and so much more. He thinks of all the stolen kisses during their missions, and all the freely given ones back at their shared apartment. He thinks of what else they did at the apartment, of the pure euphoria produced from those times. He thinks of them becoming the leaders of their own operations, the special, high-risk jobs only they would take, and they would always take them together.

He thinks of leaving all of that behind, for what seemed to be a better operation across the country.

_Is that why he would feel guilt?_

“Is it when I left?” Dark asks, twisting his brows together in confusion.

Anti nods, minutely. “Yes,” He whispers. “That is why you feel remorse, and I feel betrayed.”

“Betrayed? Isn’t that a little far?” Dark questions in a serious tone. Wrong question to ask.

“Too far?” Anti repeats with a scoff, giving Dark an incredulous look. “Too fucking far? You left me in the middle of the night, with nothing to account for why you left or where you had gone, and you don’t speak with anyone here at all, not even a single text or phone call? And you say I’m taking this too far?”

“Yes.” Dark states with absolution.

“Then why do you feel guilty about it?” Anti retorts. “Why do you feel bad about leaving me in the middle of the goddamn night?”

Dark presses his lips together, knowing that Anti has him cornered.

“I thought what we had was special,” Anti murmurs, hugging his torso with his arms. “Tell me I’m wrong. Tell me you thought what we had was nothing more than a fleeting thing, never meant to last. Tell me, Dark. Tell me the truth.”

At Dark’s silence, Anti only becomes even angrier. “Tell me now!” He repeats, sounding close to tears. “I want to hear it from you, Dark! Tell me that I wasn’t as special as you made me feel!”

“I can’t!” Dark shouts, immediately closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “I can’t, Anti. I can’t tell you what you want to hear, because what we had was special!”

Anti grimaces, sitting down on the floor to steady himself. “Then why did you leave?” He looks up at Dark. His deep blue eyes, normally gleaming with a thousand stars, only show heartbreak and suffering.

“I don’t know.” Dark answers truthfully. “I don’t, Anti. I don’t know.”

What’s left of Dark’s heart shatters when he sees how truly broken Anti is. No snarky reply, no wry comment, nothing evident of the old Anti is apparent; only this torn, tattered shell of what used to be the love of his life remains in front of him.

_Did he do this?_

“I do.” Anti finally says, pushing himself off the ground into an unsteady stand. “It’s because you were too afraid of commitment, which is really fuckin funny for someone like you.”

“Now hold on,” Dark says, waving his hands within the confines of his restraints. “Me, afraid of commitment? Unlikely.”

Anti shakes his hands in front of him, chuckling with vexation. “Exactly! You had no trouble when we created our own operation, but then as soon as we get serious between us, as lovers, you literally run away to the other side of the fuckin’ county!”

“That is not why!” Dark claims, even if he doesn’t believe it himself.

Anti looks him right in the eye, his face blank. “Then what is?”

Dark stays silent once more, biting his lip in shame.

Anti nods. “Thank you.”

Dark hangs his head, dropping his gaze to the floor. “What for?”

“The answer to the question I have been tormenting myself about for all these years.” He answers.

Dark hears Anti rustling about, but he doesn’t look up, not until he hears Anti turn the safety off of a gun and click the bullet into place.

Dark whips his head up, finding himself eye to eye with the barrel of a pistol.

“Anti?” Dark furrows his brows, but doesn’t move away from the gun.

A beat passes. Then two.

“I love you.” Dark murmurs, staring straight into the barrel.

Anti says nothing, only presses the gun to Dark’s forehead.

_He deserves this._

Anti pulls the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any constructive criticism at all, feel free to comment; I can use all the help I can get!


End file.
